Comme une bonne petite épouse
by Nicolina
Summary: Que se passe-t-il quand Watanuki prends en pitié Dômeki parce qu'il ne sait pas ce qu'il va manger pour son dîner? Eh bien, il va lui préparer lui même et décide pour lui. Shonen ai Wata/Dome. Fic en deux parties. Fic finie.
1. Partie 1

**Comme une bonne petite épouse**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: Dômeki+Watanuki

Avertissement : One-shot, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash, (Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin), Lime.

Disclamer: Les personnages sont la propriété de clamp. Elles ont de la chance. TT

Genre: Romance, Humour

Petit mot : Encore une fic, eh oui ! Aurais-je des idées ? Oui, oui, c'est bien cela. J'ai envie d'écrire des fictions en ce moment, alors voilà. Trois fics en une semaine, ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé. Cette fic est en deux parties. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

**Partie 1**

-Wata. . . Nuki ?

-Oui, qu'est-ce qu'il y a Yûko ?

-J'ai envie de sakééééeeee, dit la sorcière avec envie.

-Il n'y en a plus.

-Quoi ? Mais ce n'est pas possible. Va m'en chercher.

Et c'était reparti. Watanuki était parti pour aller chercher le précieux saké de Yûko. Quelle plaie. Il n'était vraiment plus libre depuis qu'il travaillait pour cette sorcière. Ajouter à cela le fait de supporter cet abruti de Dômeki et d'ailleurs qui vient d'arriver devant le magasin ? Dômeki. Ce n'était vraiment pas son jour. Les seuls moments de bonheurs qu'il avait c'était quand il passait du temps avec Himawari-chan.

-Pourquoi il faut toujours que je tombe sur toi ? Demanda Watanuki.

Dômeki haussa les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait ? C'était comme ça et pas autrement. Sûrement un coup du destin.

-Tu fais quoi ? Fit Dômeki.

-Je vais acheter du saké pour Yûko et toi, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

-Je fais quelques courses pour mon dîner de ce soir.

Watanuki resta un moment interdit. Il était un peu surpris de savoir que Dômeki faisait ses courses pour son dîner alors qu'il n'hésitait pas à lui demander de cuisiner pour lui tous les midis. Kimihiro sourit. Si seulement, il pouvait goûter à sa cuisine. Il imagina quelque chose d'horrible à manger et sans goût. Oui ce devait être sûrement ça la cuisine de Dômeki. Quelque chose de fade, comme lui.

-Bien, je ferais mieux de vite me dépêcher avant que Yûko ne se noie dans son bain, faute d'avoir eu son saké.

-Hum !

Ils entrèrent ensemble dans l'épicerie et Watanuki se dirigea directement au rayon boisson alcoolisée. Il se demandait parfois pourquoi personne ne lui demandait sa carte d'identité pour acheter de l'alcool alors qu'il n'avait pas encore l'âge de boire. Il prit deux bouteilles puis passa près de Dômeki qui essayait de choisir sa viande.

-Alors, indécis ? Demanda Watanuki.

-J'hésite, dit simplement Dômeki.

-Je vois ça. Si tu veux mon avis, prends un bon filet mignon si tu veux manger de la bonne viande. Après tout dépend ce que tu souhaites faire à manger.

-Je ne sais pas. Je veux juste manger, c'est tout.

Watanuki soupira. C'est bien ce qu'il pensait. Dômeki se faisait à manger juste parce qu'il devait manger, même si c'était le pire glouton qu'il ait jamais connu. Est-ce que c'était pour cela qu'il dévorait ses repas le midi ?

-Finalement, je crois que je vais prendre du poulet, dit Dômeki.

Watanuki manqua de tomber à la renverse et de lâcher ses deux bouteilles de saké.

-Ca fait trois heures que tu te trouves devant de la viande rouge et maintenant, tu me dis que tu veux du poulet ? T'es vraiment bizarre comme mec.

-Je ne sais pas, qu'est-ce que tu me proposes ?

Dômeki regarda Watanuki. Celui-ci soupira. Il avait soudain l'impression que Dômeki essayait de le manipuler pour qu'il vienne faire la cuisine chez lui. Il prit le panier que l'archer tenait à la main, mis les deux bouteilles dedans et commença à faire les courses pour le dîner de Dômeki. Mais pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Par pitié ? Ce devait être ça. C'était sûrement encore un coup du destin.

-Des brochettes, ça te va ? Demanda Kimihiro.

-C'est toi qui va les faire ?

-Aucun commentaire, j'ai juste pitié de toi. Je ramène les bouteilles chez Yûko et on verra ce soir si je suis là.

-Ok ! Merci.

Watanuki se sentit soudain gêné. Après avoir pris tout ce qu'il y avait besoin, ils allèrent à la caisse. Il reprit ses deux bouteilles et fourra le panier dans les mains de Dômeki.

-Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais payer, dit-il.

Il passa devant l'archer et paya ses deux bouteilles. Il sortit de l'épicerie, mais attendit devant que Dômeki sorte. Qu'est-ce qu'il lui prenait ? Il devenait trop gentil avec lui. Il ne pouvait pas le supporter et pourtant, il avait envie de l'aider. Après tout, il n'allait pas le laisser mourir de faim, même si habituellement, il ne s'en préoccupait pas.

-Ce soir, dix-neuf heures, dit Kimihiro quand il le vit sortir.

Watanuki partit afin de ramener le saké à Yûko. Il courut afin de rentrer rapidement et fut surpris de voir qu'aucun démon ne semblait l'embêter. Il arriva enfin à la boutique et retrouva la sorcière à moitié affalée sur le canapé, à l'agonie.

-Watanuki, tu en as mis du temps, dit-elle avec difficulté.

-Oui, du temps, du temps, répétèrent Maru et Moro.

-J'ai eu un contretemps, répondit Kimihiro en grognant.

-Le temps est précieux mon petit Kimihiro. Qu'est-ce qui t'a retenu ?

-Ca ne vous regarde pas.

-Watanuki est gêné, dit Mokona.

Kimihiro fronça les sourcils. Il ne se sentait aucunement gêné, mais plutôt frustré. Maintenant, il était obligé d'aller chez Dômeki et il n'avait pas du tout envie d'y aller.

-Je ne suis pas gêné, dit Watanuki avec colère. Je vais ranger le saké.

-Non, laisse-les ici et vas nous préparer de quoi grignoter.

Kimihiro soupira. Il allait passer son temps à faire la cuisine. Il revint une demi-heure plus tard avec des amuses gueules qui devait tenir pour la soirée de Yûko.

-Je dois sortir ce soir. Je vous laisse de quoi manger et de quoi boire près de vous.

-Watanuki a un rendez-vous, fit Mokona.

-Je n'ai pas de rendez-vous, cria Watanuki.

-Alors pourquoi tu te mets dans cet état ? Demanda la sorcière. Dis-le simplement. Alors où vas-tu ?

-Chez Dômeki, répondit Kimihiro en détournant le regard.

-Oooohhhh !! Fit Mokona.

-Oooohhhh !! Répétèrent Maru et Moro.

-Il n'y a pas de oh qui tienne, dit Watanuki. N'allez pas vous imaginer quoi que ce soit.

-On ne s'imagine rien, dit Yûko, c'est toi qui crois qu'on imagine quelque chose.

-Je ne crois rien du tout.

Il s'énervait de plus en plus. Mais à quoi pensaient-ils ? Il allait simplement chez Dômeki pour lui préparer le dîner et il n'hésita pas à le préciser.

-Alors, tu vas lui préparer à manger comme bonne petite épouse, dit Yûko. Que c'est mignon.

-Ce n'est pas du tout ça, grogna Watanuki en gesticulant. Je fais ça par pitié.

-Si tu le dis.

-Bon, j'y vais.

-Watanuki va rejoindre son gentil mari, fit Mokona en sautant partout suivit de Maru et Moro.

-Aaahhh !! Mais arrêtez un peu, cria Kimihiro avant de sortir avec colère de la boutique.

Non, mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ? Sa bonne petite épouse ? Son gentil mari ? Et puis quoi encore. Dans quel pétrin il était allé se fourrer encore pour qu'ils croient une chose pareille. Il ne supportait pas ce Dômeki. Et malgré son envie de rebrousser chemin, il se retrouva malgré lui devant le temple de l'archer. Il commença à s'avancer dans l'allée quand Dômeki vint l'accueillir. Il était étonné de le voir venir vers lui.

-Tu es juste à l'heure, dit Dômeki.

Watanuki pensa un moment qu'il arrivait à son premier rendez-vous. Dômeki portait un Yukata et il pensa un moment que ça lui allait vraiment bien. Il secoua sa tête de gauche à droite pour chasser cette idée de sa tête. Ils rentrèrent dans la maison de Dômeki en silence et Watanuki alla directement dans la cuisine. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il venait et il s'y retrouvait déjà. Il savait où se trouvait les ustensiles dont il avait besoin. Il resta un moment figé et commença à gesticuler dans tous les sens en repensant aux mots de Yûko. Il se comportait vraiment comme une bonne épouse.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda Shizuka.

-Rien, grogna Kimihiro. Tout va bien.

-Bien.

Dômeki sortit de la cuisine, laissant Kimihiro seul avec lui-même. Pourquoi il faisait ça ? Pourquoi il n'arrivait pas à lui dire non ? Il commença à préparer le dîner et plus il avançait, plus il se résignait. Il avait vraiment l'impression de se comporter comme une parfaite épouse. Il ne refusait rien à Dômeki, même s'il ne le supportait pas. Mais était-ce vraiment le cas ? Il finit sa préparation, poussant même le vice jusqu'à faire une belle présentation. Il perdait vraiment la tête.

-C'est bientôt prêt ? Demanda Dômeki qui venait de rentrer dans la cuisine.

-C'est bon, sois patient, fit Watanuki. La cuisine ne se fait pas en cinq minutes.

Dômeki resta silencieux, puis s'avança vers Kimihiro. Ce dernier ne savait pas ce qu'il devait faire. L'archer s'était mis derrière lui et venait de prendre une brochette de poulet.

-Eh ! Att. . .

-Merci Kimihiro, dit Dômeki en soufflant dans son oreille.

Watanuki tressaillit en entendant son prénom. La voix de Dômeki était tellement douce et chaude. Dômeki commençait à manger la brochette de poulet que venait de préparer Watanuki. Il la savoura, tout en mettant son bras droit autour de la taille de Kimihiro.

-Tu es vraiment doué en cuisine, Kimihiro.

Il obligea le cuisinier à se retourner et le plaqua contre le plan de travail. Il avala une deuxième bouchée de la brochette, puis passa sa langue sur ses lèvres.

-Mer. . . Merci.

Watanuki était terrifié et il ne pouvait plus bouger. Il avait peur, mais il se demandait à quoi penser Dômeki. Celui-ci commençait à s'avancer dangereusement et avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de répliquer, les lèvres de l'archer se posèrent sur les siennes avec une douceur insoupçonnée.

Watanuki s'était figé, mais pourtant, il n'arrivait pas à le repousser. C'est comme si son corps refusait de bouger et il ferma les yeux malgré lui. C'était vrai alors, il se comportait comme une bonne petite épouse. Le mari qui vient de la cuisine et qui remercie sa femme pour le délicieux repas qu'elle a préparé. Il avait l'impression de vivre ça.

Dômeki se recula et regarda Watanuki qui avait toujours les yeux fermés. Il les rouvrit quand il vit qu'il n'y avait plus cette pression douce sur ses lèvres. Il trembla légèrement.

-Kimihiro ?

Watanuki reprit enfin ses esprits. Il poussa violemment Dômeki sur le côté et partit en courant. Il courut jusqu'à arriver chez lui. Il n'était pas en colère, ou plutôt si, il l'était contre lui-même parce qu'il n'avait pas eu envie que le contact avec l'archer s'arrête. Alors maintenant ? Qu'allait-il faire ? Il devrait l'affronter le lendemain au lycée, mais s'en sentirait-il capable ?

**A suivre**

Voilà ! Alors ? Verdict ? La suite devrait arriver rapidement, normalement. Bisousssssss à tous. Nicolina.


	2. Partie 2

**Comme une bonne petite épouse**

Auteur: Nicolina

Couple: Dômeki+Watanuki

Avertissement : One-shot, Shonen-ai, Yaoi/Slash, (Relations entre hommes, si ça vous plait pas, passez votre chemin), Lime.

Disclamer: Les personnages sont la propriété de clamp. Elles ont de la chance. TT

Genre: Romance, Humour

Petit mot : Voilà, voilou la suite, les gens. Merci à Martelca pour sa review. J'espère que ça vous plaira.

Bonne lecture.

**Partie 2**

Le lendemain, Kimihiro eut du mal à sortir du lit. Il avait envie de rester dans ses draps et il avait très mal dormi. Il avait pensé à ce qui s'était passé avec Dômeki une bonne partie de la nuit et finalement il n'avait dormi que deux heures tout au plus.

Pourquoi avait-il été préparé le dîner chez lui ? Pourquoi se comportait-il comme si c'était une bonne petite épouse avec cet idiot de Dômeki ? Quel idiot il était.

Tandis qu'il préparait son petit-déjeuner, il se disait sans cesse qu'il n'avait pas envie d'aller au lycée. Pourtant, il avait commencé à préparer son déjeuner. . . et celui de Dômeki. Il perdait vraiment la tête. Il ne pouvait pas rater les cours et puis il devait passer chez Yûko avant d'aller en cours. Il se résigna donc à prendre son sac et son déjeuner. . . et celui de Dômeki et sortit de chez lui. Il alla en trainant les pieds chez la sorcière des dimensions afin de lui préparer son petit-déjeuner.

-Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, mon petit nuki.

-Arrêtez de m'appeler comme ça, dit Watanuki mollement.

-Oh ! Oui ! Il ne va pas bien Kimihiro, dit la sorcière.

-Lâchez-moi un peu.

Il se rendit dans la cuisine en essayant d'ignorer les répétitions de Maru et Moro ainsi que de Mokona. Il prépara le petit-déjeuner avec peu d'entrain et Mokona vint le rejoindre cinq minutes plus tard.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Watanuki ? Demanda la peluche ;

-Rien.

Mokona regarda Watanuki en se demandant ce que pouvait bien cacher le jeune garçon. Il s'en alla voyant que le jeune homme ne semblait pas vouloir lui en dire plus. Après avoir fini le petit-déjeuner, Watanuki partit sans un mot.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il a Watanuki ? Demanda Mokona.

-Problèmes de cœur, dit Yûko.

Watanuki trainait des pieds, et alors qu'il allait passer devant le temple de Dômeki, il s'arrêta. Il ne voulait pas le revoir, pas maintenant. Il avait besoin de réfléchir. Il rebroussa chemin et partit dans une autre direction. Il ne savait même pas où il allait, mais il y allait. Il se retrouva au milieu d'une rue et se demanda un moment où il était. Le paysage se fit soudainement flou et il vit un vendeur ambulant qu'il connaissait bien. Il s'avança et fit un sourire en voyant le renardeau courir vers lui.

-Bonjour Watanuki.

-Bonjour !

-Tu n'as pas l'air en forme, quelque chose ne va pas ?

-Ca va, ne t'en fais pas.

-Un peu de tofu frit ? Demanda le renard derrière son comptoir. Ca te remonterait certainement le moral.

-Non, merci. Tout va bien, dit Watanuki en s'asseyant devant le comptoir.

-Si tu le dis.

Le renardeau le regarda avec inquiétude. Il n'avait jamais vu Watanuki aussi triste et angoissé.

-Je vais vous laisser, je ne veux pas vous déranger.

-Tu ne nous dérange pas Watanuki, dit le renardeau. Mais, je m'inquiète.

-Ne t'en fais pas, je vais bien. A bientôt.

Et Watanuki repartit, laissant le vendeur ambulant et le renardeau derrière lui. Il repensait sans cesse à Dômeki. Il n'arrivait pas à s'enlever de sa tête ce qui s'était passé la veille. Dômeki l'avait embrassé et il ne l'avait pas repoussé. Il s'était laissé faire sans réagir et son comportement lui laissait entendre qu'il se comportait comme la femme de Dômeki. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était que cette histoire ?

Il préféra rentrer et aller se coucher. En arrivant chez lui, il s'affala dans son lit et se reposa toute la journée. Il n'eut même pas le courage de manger ce qu'il s'était préparé pour le déjeuner. Il avait mis de côté dans son frigo, ce qu'il avait préparé pour Dômeki.

Un peu plus tard dans la journée, on sonna à la porte. Il ne prit même pas la peine de se lever, il ne voulait voir personne. Est-ce qu'il avait fermé la porte à clé au moins ? D'après ce qu'il entendait, il avait oublié. Il se leva, pestant de son incompétence. Il resta figé en voyant qui était entré. La première personne qu'il avait vue était Himawari et bizarrement son cœur ne s'était pas emballé, mais deux secondes plus tard, il avait vu une tête brune apparaître derrière elle et son cœur s'était soudain mis à battre beaucoup plus vite.

-Qu'est-ce que vous faites là ? Demanda Watanuki.

-On s'inquiétait pour toi, dit Himawari. Comme tu n'es pas venu aujourd'hui, on se demandait si tu n'étais pas malade.

-J'ai juste eu un coup de pompe, je n'ai pas eu le courage de venir aujourd'hui. Mais, ça va mieux, ne t'en fais pas.

Watanuki souriait, mais Himawari voyait que c'était un sourire forcé. Elle n'insista pas, sachant que Watanuki n'en dirait pas plus.

-Je suis désolée, je vais devoir te laisser, dit la jeune fille. J'ai un cours de piano et je vais être en retard. J'ai voulu accompagner Dômeki, il voulait absolument venir te voir. Il s'inquiétait.

Kimihiro observa Dômeki. Celui-ci avait la tête tournée ailleurs et il n'osait pas le regarder. Himawari s'en alla dans un silence pesant, sachant aussi qu'elle était de trop. La porte fermée, l'ambiance était tout aussi lourde. Finalement Watanuki parla.

-Tu veux t'asseoir ?

-Si tu veux, répondit Dômeki en évitant son regard.

Ils s'assirent en tailleur autour de la table. Watanuki avait baissé la tête. Il ne savait pas quoi dire d'autre. Il ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il devait faire vis-à-vis de Dômeki.

-Tu m'en veux pour hier ? Demanda finalement l'archer.

-Je n'en sais rien, dit Watanuki avec honnêteté.

-Je t'aime Kimihiro.

-Ne dis pas ça.

-Pourquoi ?

-Pourquoi tu m'aimerais ?

-C'est quoi cette question ?

-Je ne sais pas, pourquoi est-ce que tu ressens ce genre de chose pour moi ? Pourquoi ça ne me fait pas peur ?

-Je ne peux pas savoir pour toi.

-Rraaahh mais arrête d'être aussi stoïque. On se demande si tu ne te moques pas de moi. Regarde-moi au moins.

Dômeki hésita un moment puis tourna la tête afin de regarder Watanuki. Celui-ci ne put s'empêcher de rougir, si bien qu'il se leva avec hâte et partit dans la cuisine. Dômeki le rejoignit, et vit que Kimihiro avait la tête dans le frigo.

-Tu essaie de te refroidir le cerveau.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? S'emporta Watanuki.

Dômeki ne put s'empêcher de sourire. Il retrouvait enfin son Watanuki. Et celui-ci pesta encore la tête dans le frigo. Il en sortit finalement le repas qu'il avait préparé pour Dômeki. Il lui tendit et l'archer le regarda surpris.

-C'est ton déjeuner, est-ce que tu veux bien qu'on le partage, ce soir ? Demanda Watanuki.

Watanuki sortit celui qu'il avait préparé pour lui. Dômeki le regarda surpris, puis sourit avec tendresse. Il s'avança vers Kimihiro et se pencha sur lui. Watanuki était rouge pivoine, mais il ne fit rien quand Shizuka Dômeki l'embrassa pour la deuxième fois en moins de vingt quatre heures. Il se permettait même un soupire de satisfaction. Dômeki se recula et prit le bentô.

-Je serais ravis de partager mon repas avec toi, ma petite épouse.

-Je ne suis pas ta petite épouse, pesta Watanuki.

-Si, tu l'es, dit Dômeki en lui volant un baiser et en partant de la cuisine alors que Kimihiro criait derrière lui qu'il ne l'était pas.

Ils partagèrent leur repas, Watanuki ayant retrouvé sa bonne humeur légendaire et Dômeki apprécia ce moment passé avec lui.

Le lendemain, Kimihiro prépara comme à son habitude son bentô ainsi que celui de Dômeki, mais quelque chose avait changé. Il faisait ça parce qu'il en avait vraiment envie. En chemin, il croisa le renard et le renardeau et leur fit son plus beau sourire.

-Watanuki a repris de poil de la bête, dit le renard.

-Oui, je suis content, dit le renardeau.

Watanuki passa aussi chez la sorcière, préparer son petit-déjeuner quotidien.

-Bonjour tout le monde ! Dit Watanuki.

-Bonjour Watanuki, dit Yûko. Je vois que tu as retrouvé ta bonne humeur.

-Oui, c'est vrai.

-Une histoire d'amour, peut-être ?

-Mais. . . mais non, qu'est-ce que vous racontez ?

-Mais oui, c'est ça. Tu as un sourire amoureux.

-Watanuki est amoureux, Watanuki est amoureux, répéta Mokona.

-Je ne suis pas. . .

-A d'autres, Watanuki, le coupa la sorcière. Tu as une tête de quelqu'un qui est amoureux. Tu as le droit, tu sais. Et puis, Dômeki est un bon parti.

-Mais comment ?

-Je sais tout Watanuki, dit-elle avec un sourire. Tu feras une bonne petite épouse pour lui.

-Je ne suis pas sa petite épouse, cria Watanuki.

-Mais oui, mais oui, dit Yûko en rigolant.

Watanuki partit de la boutique, toujours de bonne humeur, malgré le fait qu'il détestait que Yûko sache tout sur lui. Il arriva près du lycée et fut retenu par deux bras protecteurs et un baiser dans le cou.

-Bonjour, ma petite épouse.

-Ne m'appelle pas comme ça, grogna Kimihiro.

-Tu m'as préparé mon bentô ?

-Le voilà, dit Watanuki en lui montrant.

-Merci, dit Dômeki en l'embrassant sur la tempe.

-Alors, vous êtes enfin ensemble, dit Himawari en venant vers lui. Et tu as même préparé le bentô de Dômeki. Tu feras vraiment une bonne épouse, Watanuki.

-Je ne serais pas. . . Oh ! Et puis zut, vous pouvez bien penser ce que vous voulez.

Mais Watanuki n'en resta pas là. Il pesta le reste de la journée, criant à tout vent qu'il n'était pas « comme une bonne petite épouse », mais il se résignait à chaque baiser de Dômeki et finalement il dut l'admettre. Il était une bonne petite épouse.

**Fin !**

Alors ? Verdict. A bientôt. Bisoussssssssssssssssss. Nicolina


End file.
